Recovery
by Weasleyfamily girl
Summary: Ron and Hermione are having trouble even being near each other since a terrible breakup and Harry is sick of it so he asks for George's help to pull of a mischievous plan to rekindle the spark that Ron and Hermione once had for each other. Ron/Hermione and a little bit of Harry/Ginny.
1. The fight

**A/N:** This is the first story I have ever written and I really hope that you like it! I'm sorry that it starts on a kind of sad note but it needed to start somewhere.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything here! It is all J.K. Rowling's

It was about a year after the Battle at Hogwarts and everyone was still celebrating the great victory. Everyone, that is, except for Ron and Hermione. They were happy that the dark lord had been vanquished, and they were ecstatic that almost all of their mates had come out of the battle alive, but they were having troubles.

They had been officially going out since about half of an hour after the battle was over, but this did not stop them from fighting like they did when they were still at school. They fought about everything, big and small. They had gotten along well enough in front of all of their family and friends but when they were alone there was no stopping the arguments. On this particular day they were having a fight about Harry.

"Just because he is the chosen one he gets all of the congratulations! I mean, what are we? Chopped liver?" Ron said in a heated tone.

"Oh stop it Ronald! You know that if it were up to him we would get more credit than he gets but people have made up their minds and there is no changing them!" Hermione responded sharply.

They were in the Burrow while everyone else was out at the Leaky Cauldron for a party that Ron had not wanted to go to. Hermione and Ron's little quarrel had started very early in the morning when Ron had just woken up and he was still very grumpy; it had started on the subject of how everyone in the house had left them without a single goodbye. No one would ever know how he or she had gotten onto this topic.

"Well he's the one out there celebrating without us! If he really cared then he would have brought us with him!" exclaimed Ron.

"He invited us you blithering idiot! You were the one that did not want to go you know. Besides, I only stayed here with you so that we could spend some quality time together but if you don't want to then fine! I'll just leave!" Hermione countered.

"Maybe you should just leave"

"Maybe I will! And you know what Ronald Weasley? I might just never come back!" Hermione said clearly trying to hold back tears. "It's one thing us just fighting all the time but I can't take it when you start to say such things about Harry! He's your best friend for crying out loud. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Ron looked on with a shocked expression. He was just making an empty suggestion. How did it get here? He had no idea about anything at that moment except that he was unbelievable angry at Hermione for defending Harry at a time like this.

"I can't help but notice," He said in an unusually low and scary voice, "that you are still here. Get out and never come back, see if I care! Oh! And you know what? We are over!"

"Fine!" Hermione screamed with a surprisingly steady tone.

She ran at the door but before she could open it Harry and the rest of the Weasley's burst into the house with cheerful calls of welcome. The hellos stopped abruptly when they saw Hermione's eyes, full of daggers. She turned around to look at Ron one last time and then burst into tears and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Ron, following suit ran upstairs to his room not knowing why in the world he had just done what he did.

Harry tried to follow Hermione but in a failed attempt. He rushed outside just quick enough to hear a faint pop that told him she had disapperated. He then went up to the room he was sharing with Ron to find Ginny there.

"He won't come out." She told Harry. "Whatever happened when we were gone was not a good thing. I think they broke up but there is only really one way to find out."

"I'll find out. One way or the other I will find out." Said Harry with a rather sad smile on his face.

**A/N:** Well there it is! the first chapter to my first writing! I hope that you liked it and even if you didn't please review and tell me what I did wrong. Oh and subscribe. I am planning on uploading more chapters soon but I am going on vacation soon so I might be busy.


	2. The news

**A/N:** I know that this is published the same day as the last chapter but I got excited. Since I can't private Message yet(because i have a new account) I will just tell everyone that reads this that I will try to add some George and Fred moments. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry did find out that very day actually. When Ron had refused to open the door to his sister, Harry sent her away before he tried to convince Ron himself to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Ron," Harry began," tell me what is wrong! I mean I am your best mate for crying out loud!" These words seemed to get a reaction out of Ron all though not one that Harry had expected. Harry could faintly hear the sound of Ron's footsteps come to the door but instead of opening it, he locked it.

"You know that I have to sleep in this room right mate?" asked an increasingly upset Harry. "It's no use trying to keep me out!"

At this, Harry waited for Ron to do something, anything, but when he did not, Harry took out his wand, pointed it at the locked bedroom door, and whispered "alohamora". With a small click that told Harry his unlocking spell had worked, he pushed open the door to see a strange sight.

Ron was sitting on his bed, head in hands, with what looked like tears rolling down his face. Harry could not tell if the tears were of sadness or anger, or even joy for that mater.

Ron had always been good at hiding his emotions, but as soon as he spoke he gave away his feelings, and this, Harry decided was the easiest way to get a confession out of his long time mate. He would make him talk.

"What happened?" Harry began, "Why did Hermione ran out of this place like it was on fire? Have you guys been fighting again? I know you will work it out eventually."

Ron slowly turned around so that he was facing Harry. He stood up and took two long strides so that he was face to face with Harry.

"That's just it mate, we won't work it out. I don't even know if I want to work it out! We broke up and she couldn't handle it so she ran out of here." And with that Ron went back to his bed and continued to mope.

Harry realized that Ron was telling the truth. He could tell that he was sad and that he wanted to be left alone but he could also get a hint of something else: anger. The anger was not in the words that Ron spoke, but in his eyes. He had only twice before had that crazed look in his eyes and that was when he abandoned Hermione and Harry a year ago on the Horcrux hunt. It was the same look that he had when he destroyed that locket. A look of complete hatred towards Harry.

With that, Harry left the room knowing that he was no longer wanted there. He had no idea why Ron was so mad but he knew that the results would be disastrous if he stayed to find out. Instead, he went downstairs to where the rest of the Weasley's were quietly discussing what had just happened at their home.

As Harry came down the stairs, all the family turned their attention to him.

"Well?" asked Ginny with great uncertainty in her voice, "Did you talk to him."

"I guess you could call it that." Replied Harry.

"And?" Ginny asked looking a little annoyed now. "what did he tell you?'

Harry looked at her and smiled. Perhaps it was the surprising news that Ron and Hermione, the couple that had been through so much together, had broken up made that made him realize just how beautiful she really was. When they had broken up his heart was broken.

_I wonder if that's how Ron feels right now?_ Harry though to himself. That still did not explain why Ron had been angry with Harry but that would definitely explain why he was sad.

Next thing Harry knew Ginny was shaking him violently, pulling him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with an expression of great annoyance now.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or am I going to have to force it out of you!" She joked.

"Oh. Ya. Right." Harry said remembering the situation with Ron. "They broke up" He said sadly to all the inquiring looks from the crowd around him.

"Did he say why?" George asked with a somber expression on his face.

"No."

With that Harry walked away and everyone else followed, broken up by the news that the greatest couple under that roof, excluding perhaps all the married Weasley's and Ginny and Harry, was now over.

"Well" George said quietly to himself, "We will have to fix that." And he walked back up to his room with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** There is the second chapter. Please review and follow me because I will post more chapters. The first two were more of a set up for the real story and the next chapter will be skipping a few months. I would appreciate all comments and any ideas of how to make the story better!

Sorry for any mistakes!


	3. What To Do

**A/N:** First, thank you all for reviewing! I know I shouldn't be this happy about three reviews but I am! Second, I would like to fix my earlier statement about Fred and George. I know that Fred is dead, as much as it pains me, but I already have a chapter planned out on how George will sit by his brother's grave and mourn and such. Also, I am sorry for all the mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been six months since the breakup of Ron and Hermione, but everyone was still dealing with the aftermath. The ex-couple had been together on a few occasions, but they had barely talked to each other. When they had talked it had been only snide comments said with heated tones.

Since the break up, Ron and Harry bought a flat that they shared, and Hermione and Ginny did the same. This particular day, however, found Harry and Ginny talking at the Burrow. They were sitting on a couch in the living room, with Ginny's head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm telling you Harry," Ginny said, "They are perfect for each other!'

"Who are we talking about love?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer.

"Well Hermione and Ron of course!"

"Oh not this again!" The couple often found themselves on this topic of conversation, much to Harry's dislike. They had found out about a month ago why the couple had broken up and Harry could not stand the thought that it was all somehow his fault.

"Look," Ginny continued, "You know them both better than me, I will admit that, but there is not denying that they miss each other! Hermione told me just last week that she had the strangest dream where him and her were snogging!"

"That is quite strange I guess." Harry conceded, "but that still doesn't mean anything! Look, I will agree that when they first broke up Ron was pretty sad. And obviously Hermione was too, but now they hate each other!"

"Or maybe," Ginny said with a look of annoyance on her face, "they just don't want to admit their true feelings!

"Fine," Harry conceded, "but if this is true…"

"It is." Ginny interrupted.

"Than how do we know that them actually admitting their true feelings won't make this situation worse?" he continued.

"Well… we don't" Ginny admitted. " But there is only one way to really find out, isn't there?" She took her head off of his shoulder looking disappointed and got up from the couch before Harry pulled her back down.

"And how," he asked, "Are we supposed to get them to admit said feelings?"

'You're smart Harry. You will figure _something_ out I'm sure."

"Gee. Thanks love." He joked. "What would I do without you?"

"You would be hopelessly lost." Ginny said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and made to get up again but Harry pulled her closer and put his lips to hers.

"I really would." He said after her pulled away.

With that Ginny got up and went to the kitchen to make tea while Harry thought of possible solutions to the Ron and Hermione situation. After 10 minutes, Ginny came back and handed Harry a mug.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry asked, "Where's George?"

"Most likely out by Fred's grave," She responded, "Why?"

"I think I've found a solution to our problem." And with a smile on his face he drank his tea and headed outside.

* * *

**A/N: **Thats it! please review and favorite!


	4. Fred Remembered

**A/N:** Hey Y'all! This is the Fred memory chapter. I hope you like it! This story takes place the same morning as last chapter and when Harry reaches George, it is right after he left Ginny. This is a sort of long chapter but I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

This morning found George Weasley out on the hill about half of a mile outside the Burrow, sitting next to his deceased brother's grave. George had picked this spot for Fred's grave for many reasons. This was the spot that they had both gotten their first brooms and learned how to play quidditch.

As George sat in the shade of an oak tree, he thought about how it would be if Fred had never died, if he was sitting next to him at this moment even though in a way, he was. They sat under this tree whenever they felt unwelcome at home, usually due to a prank that offended some one, and this was the very place that they had come up with ideas for new tricks. This was also where they would come if they just wanted to escape life for a few moments; it had been Fred's favorite spot.

Fred's funeral was held about a month after the Battle at Hogwarts; and had been open to close family and friends. George still remembered that sad day and all of the words he said about his brother.

"Fred was the most amazing person I have ever known," he had begun, "and although his body may be lying in the ground, his soul will always be with us. Whenever he walked into a room, it instantly became brighter and he was the smartest when it came to mischief." By this point he had started crying so hard that he could barely speak and Mrs. Weasley had to come up and finish the speech for her son.

"I am sure that none of us here today will ever forget this amazing man and the strength and courage he had." She read off of the notecard in front of her. "He died fighting a battle that will always be remembered and he will always be regarded as a true hero." With that the speech was over and George was brought back to the present from his daydream.

Since the funeral, George had put on a strong face, said he was okay. He even started to joke around again to show others that he could hold strong but he knew deep down that he would never be complete again. When he found out that his beloved brother had died, he felt as if half of him was torn away. He had even had trouble performing some spells since his brother's passing. He found that he could hardly produce a full-fledged patronus anymore because all of his happiest memories had involved Fred and with him gone they didn't seem real anymore. He did find that since his marriage to Angelina Johnson, now Angelina Weasley, his patronus had become a lot stronger but it wasn't the same.

_I miss you Fred. _George thought to himself_. You will never be forgotten._

Fred had not been forgotten and that is the reason that George was here today. At least once every week he visited his brother's grave and talked about the events over the last few days. This made him feel like he was still with his brother. Sometimes he just liked to come to this place to chat about business at the joke shop but other times were more serious discussions, such as the news of Ron and Hermione. George knew that if Fred were still alive he would be devastated about the news because the brothers could tell since they had met Hermione that she was perfect for Ron.

Over the last few months George had come here to discuss how he would try and get the two back together, but he hadn't been able to think much because the joke shop was getting even more popular and when he wasn't at work he was spending time with Angelina. He had spent all of today, however, thinking up ways to solve the problem that was Ron and Hermione. He was contemplating a few options in his head when Harry appeared, coming from the Burrow.

"Hello George!" He said sounding rather excited.

"Hey Harry. What's going on?"

"Well I've just been thinking," Harry started, "that we really need to find a way to get Ron and Hermione back together."

George was thinking the same thing but he still looked up at Harry with a questioning look on his face.

Noticing this look Harry continued. "They have been a complete nightmare to be around lately! Plus, your sister will not shut up about how they are perfect for each other. Don't tell her his but I really do agree with her and I also feel horrible that this is all sort of my fault, so I am going to fix it."

"What do you need my help for than?" asked a skeptical George.

"Well there is only one way that I can think of to get them back together," Harry answered, "and that is to get them to admit their feelings. For that to happen, I think we need to get a little mischief involved and who knows mischief better than you!"

"I think your right mate, and I know just what to do." With that, George stood up and walked back to the house, talking quietly to Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** There it is. My tribute to Fred. I hope that you enjoyed it and even if you didn't then help me improve it by reviewing! I really am sorry for any mistakes.

OH! And I am busy this week and going on vacation next week so I will try to post one more story before I leave.


	5. The Plan

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken a while but i have been very busy! I would like to thank Rachel Waller for the help on this chapter! Please enjoy

* * *

Today was the day. George and Harry had been planning how they were to get Ron and Hermione back together, with a little help from Ginny, and today was the day that they would attempt it.

"Are you sure that you have the right potion?" Harry asked George for the hundredth time.

"Yes Harry, I am positively sure! It is my own invention after all. I think I would know what it looks like." George reassured him. "And besides, would it be so bad if I had accidently grabbed a love potion?"

"Yes. It would George!" Ginny shouted sounding worried. "You do know that we have a plan and that if that plan does not go right than our mates could hate us!"

"Ginny, calm down!" Harry said with a steady voice. "If you would really like, we can test it."

"Oh I would feel much better if we did. Do we have enough George?'

"Certainly. I'll go make a cup of tea for our test." With that he went to the kitchen of the Burrow.

"When are Ron and Hermione supposed to arrive?" Ginny asked Harry as they waited.

"In about an hour," He replied, "that should give us enough time to set up and test anything as need be."

The three had long since agreed that in order for their plan to work correctly, they would need to invite Hermione and Ron to tea. They had reached a small road bump on how they would do that, however, because if Harry called both, it would be quite obvious that they would both be attending. To fix this problem, Ginny had told Hermione that her and Harry had big news, while Harry told Ron the same thing.

"And you are sure that you remember the whole plan?" Ginny asked a rather annoyed looking Harry.

"Yes dear, I do!"

"Then repeat it to me," she said with a skeptical look.

"Fine, if it will please you, I will. First Ron and Hermione come, one after the other, and we make sure that there is no way for them to escape as soon as they realize whom they are in company with. To do this, we will use a one-way charm on all of the doors, so that no one, except for the spell caster, can leave, and they can only come in. Next we will put the potion into Hermione's tea. The potion, made up of a mix of vertiserum and love potion, will make her say her true feelings to the person in front of her, which will be Ron. After a minute of saying her feelings, she will not remember a thing, but Ron will. Hopefully, this will fix their relationship and they will be a couple again. Are you happy now?" Harry finished with a definite annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, quite." Ginny replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The potion, which George had named the lovely truth, was an invention for the joke shop. He had accidentally made it but when he found out what it did, he figured it was a perfect addition to his WonderWitch products.

A few moments after Harry said the plan, George came back in with a cup of tea.

"Who will be drinking it then?' He asked pouring a small amount of an orange liquid into the mug.

"He will," said Ginny, pointing at Harry. "I won't believe it if I do it myself.

"Fine," said Harry taking the cup, "as long as he," he pointed at George, "doesn't say anything about it."

"I swear I won't!" said George defensively putting his hands up. "Drink up."

Harry turned towards Ginny and downed the tea in one gulp. He immediately straightened his back and locked eyes with Ginny, in a stare that was so intense she almost had to look away.

"Ginny," he suddenly said in a very calming voice, "ever since fourth year, my love for you has only grown and I hope that one day I will marry you. You are the most beautiful person in the world and if you ever left me, I would be completely lost. Your eyes are the brightest. They show your personality so well, the personality that I love." With that, Harry gave a bit of a shudder and her started to slouch again.

"So, where is the tea with the potion then? Shall I take it now?"

"OH Harry! You have already taken it! I love you too!" she said with tears in her eyes. As she hugged him, Harry looked over at George to see him holding back a laugh.

"Well then," George said, "It works. Now lets get ready for our guests."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"And so it begins," George said moving to the door.

* * *

**A/N:** i hope you liked it. Relatives are coming today and then i am going on vacation so this will be the last chapter for a while. Sorry about that. Please review and follow.


End file.
